


Senseless Passion

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba and Noiz and bondage with sensory deprivation. (For an Anon requester)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless Passion

Noiz talked him into it; the theory was that when you couldn't touch someone else, your own sense of touch grew stronger; when one sense was blocked off, the others grew stronger. Aoba asked him if he was _sure_ \-- like, under the circumstances, could he really _handle_ his sense of touch growing stronger?

"I want it," Noiz said.

So that was that, and that's why Noiz was tied to the bed -- comfortably, at least, supported on a pile of pillows, but Aoba couldn't stop himself from staring at the way the ropes indented his skin, so it was white around where they pressed in, wrapped and knotted over and over, and red right above. That's why Noiz had a gag in his mouth, earplugs in, a blindfold over him.

Noiz didn't look nervous at all, which was great for him, because Aoba felt nervous as fuck; some weird kind of performance anxiety amplified because they were making this such a show for Noiz, such a special event. He kept reminding himself, however it went was fine; if it didn't work out, Noiz would tap him three times with his forehead, their practiced signal, and they could just stop and withdraw. Even if it wasn't perfect, it was something Noiz _wanted_ , and that was good enough. 

Aoba wasn't hard yet, too nervous, but Noiz was even though he was just lying there waiting, his own breathing rough and loud in the room. Aoba licked his lips and decided to start simple, ran his tongue over the head of Noiz's cock.

Noiz's moan was so loud, so indecent, that Aoba realized abruptly that Noiz really couldn't hear anything -- couldn't hear _himself_. Noiz had never seemed like someone who held in his sounds, but despite that, it was louder than usual, uncontrolled, and he shuddered with a sudden desire at receiving that. At the idea that Noiz could control literally nothing right now.

He licked again, more urgently, flat of his tongue stroking broadly over the head as he wrapped his fingers around Noiz's cock, pumping him. Noiz strained into the touch, tied too tightly to actually _move_ , the ropes letting out a quiet creak as he attempted to arch regardless. Even that sound spurred Aoba on and he engulfed the head of Noiz's cock in his mouth, piercings clinking against his teeth as he slid down, working him over fast and hard right away, Noiz squirming as much (as little) as he could, moaning as loud and incoherently as the gag forced him to. 

They'd only just started, and Aoba already was a little confused at how nervous he'd been, at how his arousal had held back; his dick had jumped at the first sound Noiz had made and just not stopped, arousal swelling in him with every motion, every gasp. Noiz's cock in his mouth made him want more immediately; it was actually work to keep sucking him, head bobbing, hyper-aware of how Noiz must be feeling the heat and wetness of his mouth and throat, the tickle of his hair on his thighs. 

Hands trembling with his own sudden intense want, Aoba fumbled with the lube until he could slick up his fingers, slid a hand behind him. He moaned as his finger slid into himself, feeling the dual sensation of his finger feeling his insides, his insides feeling his finger. Noiz didn't react to it, and he realized Noiz couldn't hear him, Noiz had no idea he was already preparing himself, Noiz had no idea what did or didn't feel good to Aoba, Noiz had no idea how ready Aoba was to be fucked.

That somehow made him want it more, faster, and he twisted his finger a little, slowly pushed another in as he swallowed Noiz down to the base, earned another over-loud guttural groan from Noiz. He shuddered, feeling himself twitch around his own fingers, head throbbing with desire and the urge for more, more, more. He kept thrusting with his fingers as he sucked Noiz's cock, couldn't get his fingers deep enough for it to feel good enough, but that was fine; it just made him want Noiz more.

Noiz's sounds were coming loud and frequent, reacting to Aoba's mouth as if each touch had him on fire, and Aoba stretched himself until he couldn't wait any more, pulled his mouth off Noiz with a gasp that Noiz couldn't hear, heard Noiz's keening noise of loss and want that Noiz may not have realized he made.

"All right, I'm coming," he murmured to Noiz, got no reaction, flushed again. He could do anything to Noiz right now and he couldn't resist -- couldn't even anticipate it.

With a shiver, he reached up and pinched one of Noiz's nipples hard, soothed the other with his slick fingers, and Noiz arched up against the ropes again, moaning around his gag. Saliva was dripping down his chin, pooling on his chest, and Aoba felt almost dizzy to see it, leaned up and licked it and got another startled, feeling moan from Noiz in return.

Aoba slung a leg over Noiz's hips, took hold of his cock, felt Noiz tense in anticipation and just -- waited. Waited until Noiz began squirming in confusion -- he could feel Aoba right there, but couldn't see the grin on his face, couldn't tell what he was waiting for, what he was _doing_ \-- and then he slid down on Noiz's cock in one smooth gesture.

The sound that wrenched out of Noiz was so loud and frantic that Aoba felt his hips give a twist even as he settled to the base, Noiz's piercings rubbing up inside him just right. He panted, trying to catch his breath, and folded himself down against Noiz's chest like they'd agreed, so Noiz could reach him if he needed to give the signal to stop -- though Aoba didn't think he would, not now. The position seemed to push him open even wider and he let out a sobbing moan against Noiz's shoulder and began to move, hips working, keeping him deep and fucking him hard and fast.

There was no way Noiz would last, not as overstimulated as he was, but Aoba didn't care; he wouldn't either, way too worked up from doing this to Noiz. The lower position rubbed his cock against Noiz's stomach so the head _just_ rubbed up against Noiz's bellybutton piercing as he thrust and he just gave himself over to pleasure, riding Noiz with all his strength, feeling Noiz grinding into him, feeling those piercings drag and bump around inside him perfectly, feeling their skin slick to each other, feeling the ropes rubbing between him as they moved. Noiz's head was thrown back, mouth working at the rubber gag as he moaned and squirmed and struggled to the best of his ability against the bindings, but he controlled nothing, not even the thrusts; Aoba taking him in over and over again and pulling Noiz out of himself. He could hear Noiz's unsteady breathing and Noiz couldn't hear his, couldn't do anything but _feel_ and that thought pushed him over the edge -- he slammed his hips back against Noiz, tightening on him, squeezing down as he came, sobbing and shaking.

Noiz let out a muffled wail and Aoba felt heat spread, felt Noiz's cock twitching in his own trembling insides and he shuddered hard, closed his eyes and just felt them come together, just let it pull him outside himself.

As orgasm faded, concern swept into its place; he sat up abruptly, fumbling with Noiz's gag, his earplugs, his blindfold. Noiz panted at him, staring at him with glazed eyes, marks in the corner of his mouth where the gag had dug in, looking almost drugged.

"Noiz, is -- are you--"

"I'm perfect," Noiz managed, words slurred, voice wrecked. Aoba shuddered with a twitch of returning arousal, Noiz still buried deep in him.

"The ropes... they're going to leave a mark..."

"It's perfect. Your marks on me. I don't want anything else. Aoba, move."

"Eh? But you already--"

"Just a little more," Noiz said, husky. "Turn me on again, or drag it out, I don't care. Just move however you want. I can't do a thing. Go until you can't stand it or I'm too limp to hold in you. Go. Move."

Aoba shuddered and closed his eyes again. "You're going to be a wreck..."

"Good," Noiz said, and grinned up at him.


End file.
